


Aelin is pregnant and in need of Rowan, her kids keep interrupting

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: posted Nov 30, 2018





	Aelin is pregnant and in need of Rowan, her kids keep interrupting

Aelin was ready to pounce. And scream. From frustration, but also hopefully from the pouncing.

She hadn’t done much pouncing these days, hadn’t really done much at all since her fall. It was nothing, really, but Rowan was so upset that she played along with this game.

She was two months pregnant when it happened. She’d been running after her ten-year-old son – the eldest of her children – when she slipped on some water that had been spilt and not cleaned up. She’d fallen forward and snapped her wrist in an attempt to keep any weight off her belly, and her scream of pain had echoed through the whole castle.

Her son, knowing his father was away in Perranth, ran to the next best person.

By the time Fenrys was with her, she was hyperventilating from the panic, both her good and bad hand clutching at her stomach.

Nothing was wrong, and it took less than an hour for her wrist to be wrapped up tight and for the healer to confirm the baby was perfectly fine.  But that didn’t mean that Rowan was perfectly fine.

Fenrys told her that when Rowan came back from Perranth he brought a storm with him. Her king nearly bit off the head of anyone that tried to get in his way as he ran to her, and he only stopped once he saw her on bed with the twins, her son to the side with a wooden sword in his hand, protecting his family.

Rowan had cried her name, healed her wrist, and demanded she go on bed rest. It didn’t matter how much she insisted she was fine, he was out of his mind with worry. She snapped him out of it eventually, but it meant that certain other liberties were also taken away.

Fenrys was now with her, _all the damn time_. He was a great help when it came to caring for the children, but it meant that either Aelin was doing work for her kingdom, rustling up her children, or sleeping. Rowan was so preoccupied himself that his eyes closed the moment he hit the mattress.

That was months ago, and although her wrist had healed and their soon-to-be fourth child was fine, Rowan still treated her like a delicate little flower.

Every time that she tried to remind him of her needs as a woman, she was either interrupted by Fenrys or her children. All of whom she loved, but right now she needed them out of the room.

“We’re going to the markets today, and then we’re going to train. And honey, what are you going to do?”

Aelin’s four-year-old girl, one of the twins, had her arms wrapped around Fenrys’ legs. “And then we’re going to get flowers for Aunty Lys for her birthday.”

“Oh, she’ll love that.” Aelin smiled, but she was also trying to hold her blanket over her body as high as possible. She thought they had already left, and had promptly dressed into the most scandalous lingerie she owned – and that fit over her stomach – in the hopes of seducing her husband.

And speaking of, Rowan entered the room, greeting all but Fenrys with a kiss to the forehead.

“You summoned me?” he said to Aelin. “Are you okay?”

She couldn’t exactly tell him what she had planned to do with her children in the room, so she smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Just wanted to know what you’re doing today.”

He looked down at their younglings. “You know what? I think I’ll spend the day with you all, if you’ll have me.”

Their daughter beamed, running into Rowan’s open arms and rattling off everything they wanted to do.

“Have fun!” Aelin yelled as they all walked out, before groaning and throwing herself back onto the bed.

_____

Aelin drudged back to her room after a long day of paperwork, paperwork, and shockingly, more paperwork. She didn’t usually find it this tedious, but being pregnant and overwhelmingly horny did that to a woman.

It had been days since she’d last tried to have sex with her husband, and when she walked into her room to see he was in bed already, eyes closed and shirtless, she smirked to herself. She shucked off her shoes and climbed in next to him. She didn’t bother to remove her clothes, she’d let him do that for her.

“Rowan,” she purred. She kissed his chest and his neck, and then bit the tip of his ear slightly.

He hummed, rousing from sleep. “Aelin?”

She continued her quest, kissing him up and down until his hand tangled in her loose hair. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m kissing my very sexy husband.”

He laughed under his breath. “Why so?”

“Because I want him to fuck his very sexy wife.”

His eyes flew open, and he looked at her with a shocked look on his face. “ _Aelin_.”

“Take me from behind so I can smother my moans in the pillows.”

“ _Aelin_.”

“Or maybe I can choke on your di-”

Her words were interrupted by a tap at the door. Rowan practically launched himself out of bed, much to Aelin’s dismay, and splashed cold water on his face and waited half a minute before opening the door.

One of their night staff, a cook, held their teary daughter by the hand. “I found her wandering the halls. She asked for you, your majesty.”

Rowan knelt in front of her, his hands gently swiping at her tears. “Oh, my love, what happened?”

“I had a bad dream. Can I stay with you tonight?” she cried.

Rowan scooped her up and thanked the cook before closing the door. He hugged her close, and Aelin made room on the bed for them both to slide in.

“Oh honey, do you want to talk about it?” Aelin asked as Rowan laid the small girl between them.

She shook her head as she crawled into Aelin’s open arms.

_____

“Fenrys?”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“I think the last time Rowan had sex with me was when he knocked me up.”

Fenrys spat out his drink, covering his lunch in juice. “Why did you tell me that?”

Aelin sighed heavily, watching as the people around them walked to and fro, the dining hall bustling at this time of day. She bet that man there was getting laid, and that woman with the curves? Definitely getting some on a regular basis.

“Because the knowledge is torturing me. Yesterday, we were finally alone in my office, so I took it upon myself to start undressing since it didn’t seem like he was going to-”

“I don’t think I want to know this.”

“-And there I was, standing stark naked, dripping wet, and you know what he does? He hands me my clothes back and says it’s not a good time. He treats me like I’ll break if he touches me.”

Aelin sighed heavily and rested her head on her fist, pushing her food around but not really touching it.

“You should eat, in your condition-”

She pointed her fork at him. “Don’t talk about my _condition_. Yrene defeated Erawan when she was pregnant and bet you anything her husband rewarded her thoroughly for it. And I’ve had sex with Chaol, I know what that entails.”

Fenrys snickered. “Maybe you should present Rowan with case studies of successful intercourse with pregnant women.”

“Maybe I should. Prove to him that I won’t snap like a twig.”

Fenrys scoffed down more of his food before raising a brow. “Why don’t you just take care of yourself? If he knew about it I’m sure he’d be more than willing to lend a helping hand.” He winked.

“You don’t think I’ve tried? I can’t reach at a good angle with my stomach like this. It just doesn’t feel good.” She observed the male before her, looking at him through her lashes.

“Don’t you dare suggest what I think you’re going to.”

“Och! I would never. Unless…”

“Nope.”

“I was kidding! But seriously, I need my husband to do what he does best. Because Fenrys, he is so, _so_ good at it.”

Fenrys pushed his plate away. “Now look what you’ve done, I’ve completely lost my appetite. I’m going to leave before I vomit.” He stood up and rushed out, a blush covering his cheeks. Aelin laughed at his departure, her mood lightened.

It didn’t take long to sour again.

After lunch, she made her way back to her office. She knew Rowan was already there, and that their children were at school, and maybe she could talk about some of those case studies.

What she did not expect was Rowan in their office with all three of their children. He could barely meet her eyes as she walked in. Didn’t even kiss her to say hello!

“What are we all doing here?” she said, the fakest smile of her life plastered on her face. It’s not that she wasn’t happy to see her children, but to take them out of school just to put a barrier between them? Aelin was seeing red.

“Papa said our reading was so good we could help,” her youngest son said.

“Is that right?”

“I drew you a picture.” Her daughter got up from where she was sitting and walked over, handing her a piece of paper that was nearly as big as the girl herself.

It made Aelin’s smile turn genuine. “I love it, thank you.” It was their whole family. Aedion, Lys, Elide, even Lorcan. Although she doubted Lorcan and Fenrys would ever be as buddy-buddy as they were in the picture. Aelin was holding the babe she would soon have, and Rowan was there next to the children holding a sword.

“I can draw you more, if you want,” she said quietly. Aelin’s beautiful soft-spoken little girl.

“I would love that. But right now, I think uncle Fenrys needs your help on something.”

Aelin called for a guard in the hallway to enter and asked him to take her three children straight to Fenrys. They all left with a wave, her eldest boy holding the hands of both his siblings.

She waited until she knew they were out of earshot to whirl to Rowan, her mouth in a snarl.

“What the fuck, Rowan! Taking them away from their classes just so they’re in between us. Are you serious?!”

“What else was I supposed to do, nothing else was staving you off.”

She scoffed and threw her hands in the air. “Oh, I don’t know. You could have just had sex with me!”

“Aelin, if I had sex with you every time you wanted, we would never get anything done. You are relentless in your pursuits.”

“Relentless? _Relentless?_ It’s been nearly three months Rowan! Three since I had that damn fall.”

His eyes changed at that, they became stony, fearful, and Aelin knew she’d hit a nerve.

“You know, I’ve made a lot of jokes about how you aren’t being intimate with me because you’re scared of hurting me, but I thought they were just that: jokes. This was never an issue in the past.”

“I know how strong you are, Fireheart.”

“Then what is it? You’re damn lucky I know how good-looking I am because a more insecure person might think you shallow enough that it’s my appearance that puts you off.”

“Never, you’re beautiful. Glowing.”

“Then what the hell is it Rowan? I am _burning_ over here.”

He took a deep breath, his hands shaking slightly. He said something under his breath, his hands shaking slightly.

Aelin huffed and put her hands on her hips, demanding he repeat himself.

“You _fell_.” His voice cracked, and his face pinched.

“And I’m fine!”

He shuddered. “But I didn’t know that. When the messenger came to Perranth, it had already been hours. I had no idea what was happening, and I was scared.” He rung his hands together, his shoulders tensing. “You were hurt. And I wasn’t there. And now, when I look at you, all I can see is you crying, and screaming, and waiting for me to help you. But I’m – I’m not there.”

“Oh, Rowan…”

“And then I think of all the times that you were hurt and I wasn’t there. I think of your body, scarless, and I think of Lyria, waiting for me to come save her.”

Aelin walked to him slowly. She placed her hands on his chest, and then ran them up to run through his shoulder length hair. “We’ve worked through this. I’m not Lyria.”

His throat bobbed. “I know. And I – I was fine. And then you fell.”

“I thought we’d overcome this with the twins. Do you remember? How worried we were because there was two of them dancing around in there?”

He nodded.

“And even with the first pregnancy, do you remember how we thought it was the only one we’d ever have? Our _one shot_ at a baby? Look at us now! We have three. And a half.” She patted her belly.

He rested his hands atop hers.

“Rowan.”

“Yes?”

“You are my husband. My mate. And there are things that only you can do for me.” She kissed his jaw, then his neck, and then the pinch of chest showing through his top. “I’m not fragile. You will stop treating me as such.”

She linked their hands and started walking them away. She didn’t stop until they’d reached their room. She undid the buttons of his shirt, quiet the whole time.

“I’ve always found that the best way to get over a fear is to face it head on.”

She stripped her own shirt and placed his hands on her breasts, making him growl under his breath.

“There’s no one here to interrupt us. I’m locking that door, and no one is coming in until you’ve ravished me.”

She leant up, her mouth barely grazing his. “Now get the pillows ready, because I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted you to take me from behind.”  

_____

Thank God Aelin didn’t have her fire.

Ten minutes, that’s all they had before Fenrys came bursting into the room. She cursed his name and threw the pillow that was supporting her belly at him and thank the Gods he didn’t bring the children with him.

No, because they were too busy getting into fights apparently.

Aelin stormed behind him. Wearing only her undergarments and a fluffy dressing gown in the middle of the day, there was no one who wouldn’t realise what she had been trying to do. Especially as Rowan was still tucking his shirt back in while they walked the halls.

They arrived in the court yard, her ten-year-old being held back by a guard. Her twins were watching from the sidelines, both wide-eyed and cheering their brother on.

“Stop that this instance,” she yelled.

Her son and the boy he’d been fighting sprung apart instantly.

“I have no idea what this is about, but I am stressed enough without these antics. You are in so much trouble young man. Rowan, deal with him before I have a stroke.”

She stormed up to the guard who was holding her son. “What happened here?”

“It’s unclear, your majesty. Just boys being boys.”

“I choose to believe boys aren’t inherently violent, so something most definitely happened here and it’s not just because of what they have between their legs.” Aelin threw her arms in the air and left him where he was. Dumb man, men don’t know shit from dirt.

She locked eyes with Fenrys, the grin on his face too forced to be real.

“What. The. Fuck,” she seethed.

“His cause seemed a worthy one. He pushed my little girl to the ground.” He pointed to Aelin’s daughter, his favourite of her and Rowan’s children.

“Do you know what I was about to do Fenrys?” She lowered her voice so only he would here. “I was about to get fucked into the next century by the most attractive male to ever wander Erilea and now I have to deal with two over excited four-year-olds and a boy who decided today he would use his fists instead of his words.”

Fenrys scoffed. “Oh please. As if you wouldn’t do the same.”

“I’m trying to raise them to be better than me. Or whatever.”

He patted her on the back. “But at least Rowan showed some interest!”

She glared at his hand as he raised it for a high five. “No, not good, because I can still taste his-”

“I saw, you don’t need to say it.” His face turned haunted as he looked away.

“Oh please, don’t act so scandalized. I saw what was happening down there.” She waved at the bottom half of his body.

“I pray and pray for you to stop talking and you never do. Ever.”

Aelin sighed. “Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to take the twins to Rowan and my little fist-fighter, and we’re going to have a long talk about how we always try to resolve conflict with words first. And then you, because you fucking owe me, are going to take them all for the night, read them all their favourite stories, tuck them in and make them feel loved and special. And then you’re going to wait with them. All night. Breakfast is served at half past six, and you will have them there by seven and ready for school at eight.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“It’s _your majesty_.”

____

Aelin wished goodbye to her babies as they went off for their big adventure with Uncle Fenrys.

Rowan was with her, giving out the’ biggest and bestest hugs’ according to their daughter.

Aelin was walking back, very calm and collected, when she shoved Rowan into a storage room.

“I can’t wait,” she growled.

“We’re a three minute walk away from our room.”

“And with your skills you could have made me come at least twice in that time.”

She ripped at his shirt. He grinned at her and responded by yanking open her dressing gown and backing her into a wall.

Rowan looked around them and saw a bench cluttered with knick-knacks. He waved his hand out, a forceful wind blowing everything to the ground.

He picked up and sat her on the edge of it, his teeth grazing her neck.

And that’s when she felt the flutter in her stomach.

“Wait. Rowan, wait a second.”

He stood back instantly, but she grabbed for his hands to place them on her stomach.

“Do you feel that?” she breathed.

Tears welled in Rowan’s eyes, and he pressed a kiss to her bare stomach. “I can feel it.”

Their baby was kicking, squirming around like it was doing acrobatics. Aelin put her hands next to Rowan’s, happy to feel it in there. This baby had been quieter than the others, and she was glad to see it having a fun time.

And then she realised something else.

“This is an actual fucking joke.”

“What is it, Fireheart?”

“This baby isn’t even born and it’s interrupting my alone time with you. Ugh, I’m not in the mood at all anymore.”

Rowan snickered under his breath and tied her dressing gown back in front of her.

“Another day.”

_____

Aelin walked into her room, the only light coming from the fireplace and a few scattered about candles. She loosed a breath and kicked off her shoes, groaning from her exhaustion. Finally, the children were all peacefully asleep.

She rolled her neck as she shucked off her clothing, hoping that she might relax some of the muscles in it. Not bothering to put on anything but one of Rowan’s shirts, she crawled atop the blankets in her bed and closed her eyes.

Her tiredness hit her quickly, and she was out like a light.

Her dream reflected what she wanted in the waking world, and Dream Aelin moaned as Rowan flicked his tongue over her clit. They were on a beach, her stomach flat, no one around to bother them.

She watched as her husband tasted her, moaning loudly.

When she awoke abruptly, she nearly cried. Until she realised that the sensations didn’t stop but were easing her from sleep at a steady rate.

“Wake up, Fireheart.”

She turned to see her husband propped on his elbow next to her smirking. His other hand-

She moaned deeply, the sound echoing through the room.

She smiled at him, clutching at his arm as she came to a climax.

“Now, I personally feel it’s unfair that my beautiful mate was able to come, and I didn’t even get to watch her the whole time. Don’t you agree?”

Aelin, coming out of the foggy haze of sleep, nodded her head quickly. “Deeply unfair.”

Rowan bit her ear, the hand that had been massaging her core coming to his mouth. He looked her in the eyes and he sucked the juices from his fingers.

Aelin’s nipples hardened, and she her core soaked even further.

“In my dream, you were using your tongue to pleasure me,” she told him, turning onto her side and reaching a hand down to stroke his already exposed cock. She never failed to be impressed by its generous size, and right now all she wanted was to feel was it filling her.

“Hmm, we can definitely make that happen.” He grabbed at her leg, pulling her thigh so that she was straddling him.

She had never been so aware that she wasn’t wearing underwear, and could feel the defined, rippling muscles of his chest beneath her. She ground back, ready to ride him, when his hands went to her hips and stopped her.

“I thought you wanted my tongue.” He hands went to her ass, groping and pulling her forward so she was near sliding up his body. His head was in between her thighs before he stopped, and she didn’t have a chance to form words before his tongue was swiping up her centre.

She held on to the headboard while he worked her, glad she had full control over her magic – otherwise she might have burnt the room down.

She grinded against his face, unable to resist the urge. He squeezed her thighs in response, sucking and licking harder.

“What a – a wonderful wakeup call,” she said, near breathless.

He hummed in response and dove in harder.

It wasn’t long before she was gasping his name, juices spilling as he gladly lapped them up.

She wiggled down him until she was able to smother him with a kiss, opened mouthed with teeth and tongues clashing.

“I’ve been thinking a lot these last few days about how I wanted to take you. But I decided it didn’t matter, as long as I got to hear you say my name like you just did.” He nipped at her ear.

“I love when you tease me. But right now, I want to fuck you until the only thing you remember is my name. And then when I make you come, you’ll forget that too.”

She shifted back, his hard cock already aligned with her entrance from years of practice. He released a shuddering groan as she enveloped him to the hilt, his head tipping back and his lovely throat baring itself to her. She kissed it gently, then lightly bit him, barely even leaving a mark.

In response, he bucked his hips, making her gasp in pleasure from the sudden thrust.

Deciding she was more than happy to let him writhe beneath her, she braced her weight on her knees and knelt just above him. His answering thrusts upwards were enthusiastic to say the least, and she loved watching the way his defined stomach and torso moved with each action. So much so, her hand grazed down to run circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves, only adding to the extreme sensations she was already feeling.

Watching her touch herself as he fucked her made Rowan thrust deeper and harder, taking his time so that he could draw as much noise out of her as possible. But soon, she wanted more. She came down on him and rolled her hips over his, making him moan so loud she had to cover his mouth lest he wake the whole castle.

He sucked on her fingertips, tasting the hand she had just used on herself.

Aelin threw her head back with a gasp as Rowan hit the exact right spot, again and again and again and again.

With her nail, she scratched a line down his chest so hard it drew blood. His eyes were fixed on her as she leant forward, licking the line from start to finish.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he groaned.

“Best to go doing what you love.” She smirked down at him as she moved the way she knew would finish him.

She rocked, and with every movement his breath became shallower. She could see the sweat beading on his chest, and she felt satisfaction in knowing she didn’t need her fire to make him run hot.

And then he was coming inside her with a mighty yell of her name. She rode him through it, her orgasm hitting her only seconds afterwards.

She collapsed beside him, curling into him. He faced her too, tangling her legs and resting his forehead on hers.

“What time is it?” she asked. Not that she didn’t mind being woken up like that _at all_ , she just was curious.

“Past midnight. I did have grand plans involving candles and roses to seduce you, but you were already here when I got back. Figured this was as good as anything.”

She kissed him gently, her hand caressing his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Fireheart, are you crying?”

“No.” She wiped away a tear. “I’m hormonal, okay? And I missed you, missed _this_.”

“I missed this, too.”

She kissed him again, her hand going to his hair.

“We should sleep,” he said as they kissed.

“Sorry, no can do. I’m pretty sure I said I’d make you forget my name, and I’ve never heard it screamed so loud before. Guess we’ll have to go for round two.”


End file.
